PENSAMIENTOS
by stheff perdomo
Summary: nosotras las mujeres somos una cajita de sorpresa, un pozo llenos de pensamientos extraños y diferentes. cada dia que pasa pensamos y actuamos de una manera inesplicable...    rukia, quiere espresar lo que cada dia siente escribiendo.    espero que les gu
1. DESPUES DE TODO NO ES TAN MALO SER MUJER

Quise hacer algo diferente, espero que les guste cada escrito...

* * *

><p>Duele al pensar en esas rutinas de siempre. Ver a las mismas personas, el mismo lugar de siempre, el mismo camino para llegar al mismo lugar. Mi vida se entorna cada vez mas apagada, cada vez más triste en aquellas rutinas que se vuelven cada día desesperante y agonizante. Por el amor de dios, ¿como hago para no sentir tanta desdicha en los días que transcurre en mi agonizante vida? Ahí veces que los cambios causan temor por como reaccionaremos ante ello, pero ¿seria bueno cambiar de rutina una vez en la vida? ¿Valdría la pena?<p>

A quien engaño, soy una patética chica que no le gusta asociarse con los demás. De verdad estar sola me gusta aunque por lo general me siento demasiado mal y tente en pensar cosas en que luego me arrepiento. Pero ¿Cómo hago para escapar de mi monotonía que le llamo vida? ¿Hay forma de escapar de aquellas rutinas que por lo general hacen que sea una chica deprimente? Maldita vida la que llevo. Aunque siempre digo que la vida es hermosa, se que lo es, pero no logro como hacerme feliz y satisfacer mis deseos que mi alma quiere sentir. Y ¿si cambio de vida? ¿Si me transformo en otra persona? ¿Seria que haciendo eso podría llegar a mi verdadera felicidad? La verdad no lo creo. De que serviría cambiar, ser otra ¿si por lo general me sentiría incomoda porque se con certeza que no soy yo? Maldita la hora en vivir en este mundo irreversible. Este es mi mundo. Un mundo lleno de mentiras, donde todos hablan con pura hipocresía, donde nadie comprende lo que eres, donde todos quieren estar en contra tuyo, en un lugar de amor no correspondido, aunque hubo un tiempo donde creí que ese amor iba a hacer mi salvación, donde pensé que era la persona indicada. Pero me equivoque. Como siempre lo hago. Valla vida la mía, ¿que pensarían de mí los demás? Pero ya creo saber esa respuesta, solamente dirían que soy una chica patética con una vida que no tiene sentido, en el que soy así porque no soy tan afortunada como ellos, de que solamente sirvo para que jueguen conmigo.

Pero aun así de aquellos golpes de la vida, trato de no dejarme caer. Aunque con una sonrisa falsa que les doy a los demás, se que soy feliz fingiendo serlo. No tengo más nada que hacer, ni más nada que decir. Esta es la vida que mi destino me dio para mí. Que mas puedo hacer, solamente resignarme y vivir con esa culpa. Ya no me atrevo a retarlo, como es de esperarse perdí la batalla, dejando en mis recuerdos aun vivos de aquel amor que me lo arranco de mis manos, que se esfumo al soplar el viento, que tan solo un parpadeo se desapareció y no volvió más. Me dejo sola, con aquel dolor que aun lo tengo vivo en mí, aun mi alma tiene aquella llaga que dejo aquel amor, ese amor que me cambio el rumbo de patética mi vida Y aquí estoy, sola de nuevo. Sin esa persona en la que aun amo, el que deja mi vida sin sentido, sin luz, sin vida. Ahora dentro de mí llueve. ¿Es así como me sentía antes? ¿Es así como sentía mi soledad? Mi corazón ahora le ronda aquella nube es gris, solamente llueve, y no logro ver para alcanzar aquel rayito de luz de aquel sol que brillaba dentro de mí. Ya hasta se me olvido como eran aquellos días llenas de felicidad. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve feliz.

A pesas de ser pequeña, de tener poca edad, he vivido muchas cosas que la gente no logra entender, tampoco me creerían. Pero solo se que entregué todo de mi, me preocupe por los demás, ame con todo lo que pude dar, aunque se que mi limite no acabo, me siento agotada para seguir luchando y soportando los pesos que mi vida me dan.

Pero de toda esa experiencia vivida me sonrió cada vez que me miro al espejo y me digo a mi misma "después de todo no es tan malo ser mujer". Y mi corazón puede ser testigo de eso. Le doy gracias a la vida por ser lo que soy, una mujer con sentimientos profundos, porque cuando decido amar a alguien, solamente mi cuerpo y mi alma se entrega a esa sola persona y desvivo por el. Si **"después de todo no es tan malo ser mujer".**

* * *

><p>bueno aqui termina este pensamiento espero que les guste..<p>

y si no es mucho pedir porfaaaa comenten

no les hara daño

nos leemos en mi siguiente actualizacion

:)


	2. IRROMPIBLE

BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE PENSAMIENTOS...

Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

><p>¿Donde esta la gente que me acusaba? ¿Aquellas a los que me golpearon y lastimaron?<p>

Simplemente se esconden fuera de mi vista, no pueden encarar en la luz cuando se dan cuenta de sus errores, se que volverán pero se que cuando regresen voy a ser mas fuerte.

Le pido a Dios que quiero soñar otra vez, quiero que lleves donde nunca he estado, de verdad quiero ir ahí, porque esta vez no tendré aquel miedo que me dejaba dominar, Ahora soy irrompible, esta vez es indudable, ahora nadie puede tocarme, Nada puede pararme.

A veces es difícil solo seguir avanzando, pero la fe se mueve sin saberlo, puedo confiar en lo que no puedo ver, para alcanzar mi destino, quiero tomar control, porque se que es lo mejor para mi.

Olvidare el miedo que solo es la base que trata de detenerme y convertir mis sueños en polvo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es solo confiar, y no dejarme llevar por aquellas personas ignorantes que ocasiona que caiga en mi propia amargura.

Estoy cansada de estar aguantando de aquella gente que solo quieren un mal para ti, que solo quiere verte caer y no poder progresar en la vida.

A quien engaño, de verdad me siento mal. Estoy aburrida de mi vida, de estar sola, de estar fingiendo estar bien, de tratar de agradarles siempre a los demás, de ser falsa, de no ser yo, de comportarme como una idiota con los demás pensando así que puedan cambiar, pero no de nada sirve ser así, de tener disque sentimientos con los demás si en realidad te pagan de una forma vil y estúpida, estoy aburrida de que siempre tenga que sonreír a los demás y por dentro vacía, mal, con ganas de salir de ahí a llorar.

Odio esta maldita vida que llevo que solamente me han traído desgracias, odio a la gente que cree que yo no ciento, que crean que soy una persona alegre sabiendo perfectamente que no lo soy, odio todo de mí. Tengo rabia de mi misma, de no poder cambiar esto que siento, de verdad no se que hacer, me siento tan vacía y odio ese sentimiento, lo único que me queda es solo soñar, pero de que sirve soñar si en realidad no se cumplirán aquellos deseos y anhelos que solo hacen sentir mas grande tu agonía.

¿Como curar a un corazón que solo tiene tristezas, desesperación ii un profundo vacío que ha perdurado por mucho tiempo? ¿Como explicarle al corazón de que deje de sufrir, de que aquel amor no funciono y que hay que de dejarlo atrás, pero siempre insiste en seguir con aquel dolor?

Pero que mas puedo hacer, solo aguantar, solo eso. No puedo hacer mas nada, porque mi corazón no es capaz de olvidar porque cree que aun tiene oportunidad de ello. Y la verdad yo tampoco quiero desobedecerlo porque creo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A <strong>KIKI:<strong> espero que guste este capitulo...

y a los demas que leen la historia por favor comenten no sean malos...

nos leemos


	3. PARA MIS AMIGOS

Siento tanto la tardanza es que me ha pasado de todo y no me ha quedado tiempo para escribir o entrar al ordenador.

pronto entrare en una universidad y mas aun me quedara muy dificil subir capitulos. pero tratare de hacerlo...

gracias a los que leen mis locuras :) se los agradezco muchisimo..

sin mas aquí les dejo otro de los pensamientos de rukia...

* * *

><p>Los amigos…<p>

Que haría sin ellos….

Pues la verdad no lo sé, pues es ahí donde me puedo refugiar cada vez que no pueda soportar el dolor que a veces la vida te da… o es donde comparto la alegría que mi destino me quiere dar.

Se puede confiar en ellos, claro si encuentras a uno de verdad y no a uno farsante que se hace pasar por amigo y simplemente quiere hacerte daño por envidia… ¿envida? ¿De qué? ¿Qué van a envidiar de mí? Soy una chica como todas, no soy famosa, no soy rica y mucho menos popular… soy simplemente una chica común… de que les sirve a aquellos farsantes hablar mal de los demás… de que sirve… ¿se creen grandes si dañan la moral de otros? De que les sirve… no entiendo.

Para que ponerse a inventar calumnias o estupideces hacia los demás, dime… ¿qué ganas con eso? No le veo sentido a esa gran ESTUPIDES, más bien te hace quedar mal a ti por mentiroso, por bochinchero y hablador. Es muy en el fondo que te iría mejor tratado bien a los demás cada vez que le des la espalda, no le des la puñalada en la espalda… no llegas a nada con eso…

Si, cada vez que te alejas de aquellos "VERDADEROS AMIGOS" sientes como un pedacito de ti se te va con ellos, y te da una inmensa alegría cada vez que los vez. Es agradable y reconfortable ver a cada uno de ellos que estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Y yo puedo decir de que puedo contar con varios amigos, que los quiero y los llevo cada uno en mi corazón, aquellos amigos de colegio, a esos que conoces de toda la vida, a los que creciste y nunca olvidaras… a los que siempre estarán contigo cueste lo que cueste, a los que te dicen la cruel verdad, a los que te apoyan y están ahí alentándote cada vez que algo sale mal, a ellos les doy infinitas gracias. A esos amigos nunca los olvidare, porque gracias a ellos he podido cambiar algunas cosas, he puesto en práctica cada consejo que ellos me dan, solo a ellos y a mi familia los puedo escuchar.

Cada pelea, cada reconcilio es parte de la vida, de mi vida con ellos. A esos que te dicen "te quiero por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes", a los que te hacen llorar con la verdad y reír con cada anécdota que le han pasado a lo largo de la vida, a ellos les doy gracias.

A ustedes AMIGOS, que los amo con todo mi corazón les vengo a decir que los amo con toda mi alma, que aunque hayan peleas, desconciertos, desacuerdos de todo siempre los voy a querer pase lo que pase..

Gracias por estar siempre conmigo…

* * *

><p>bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como a mi en escribirlo y subirlo en esta increible pagina :)<p>

gracias en verdad...

**darisu-chan:** jeje me alegra que te guste lo que escriba, me emociona saber que al lector se identifique con mis escritos, pues eso es lo que en parte quiero lograr, que se identifiquen y sientan lo que el que relata (en este caso rukia) esta sintiendo. en verdad me emociona que te guste y espero que este tambien sea igual.

nos leemos en la proxima :)

**Zenaida kuchiki: **bueno mas tarde que nunca no? aquí esta la continuación de los pensamientos de rukia. espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**pd:** este fic es como lo dice los pensamientos de una chica comun que pasa por multiples situaciones normales, puede que tenga fin o puede que no. y si la hay pues decidire al final el porque escribe estas cosas tan deprimentes, pero aun no lo se.

pero aun asi espero que les guste...

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**

** CUÍDENSE :)**


	4. DE QUE? Y PARA QUE?

-¿De que sirve tenerlo todo, si al final todo eso no te servirá de nada?

-¿De que sirve conocer muchas personas, si al final esas personas a tus espaldas hablan mal de ti?

-¿De que sirve estar sonriente para todos, si al final sabes que en realidad sientes una inmensa tristeza?

-¿De que sirve llenarte de cosas, si al final te sientes vacía?

-¿De que sirve fingir estar bien, si al final todo el mundo a tu alrededor se enteran de tu situación?

¿Para que estar fingiendo?

¿Para que las personas tengan un buen concepto de ti, si en realidad todo lo que haces es en vano y de paso te lastiman?

Sabes que te sientes con dolor, tristeza, amargura, rabia de ti misma porque tratas de hacer algo para que los demás te tengan en cuenta y piensen que existen y al final todo lo que haces es en vano y por ultimo un sentimiento que aunque no se puede explicar sabes que es peor que la tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento "EL VACIO", porque sabes perfectamente que haces tantas cosas para estar bien. Pero al encontrarte con la soledad, ese vacío, ese dolor, esa rabia, esa tristeza se apodera de ti y te dejas morir, te dejas afligir y no eres feliz.

Te han preguntado ¿haz pensado en morir? Por supuesto que si lo haz pensado, pero el morir no logra quitar de una vez por todas ese dolor, porque el dolor no lo lleva el cuerpo, sino el alma, que cada noche sale de su cuerpo para vagar por las calles cargando en su espalda el peso del dolor y el vacío que su corazón le deja.

¿Que piensas? ¿Eres de verdad tan tonta que solo piensa en tu estúpido dolor y no empiezas a ayudar a la gente porque te crees un estorbo para los demás, algo que simplemente seria un fastidio, porque crees que eres un error? Malditos pensamientos que no te dejan en paz, acaba de una buena vez por todas esos malditos pensamientos que solamente quieren llegar a una sola cosa "MATARTE". Pero te preguntas en silencio "¿Como hago para saciar esta sed si cada vez que lo hago la llaga de mi alma se vuelve cada vez mas grande?" trata de no pensar, y disfrutar un poco de la vida, de la buena vida, no es esa en la que malgastas dinero o tu propia vida haciendo bajezas, sino el de amar sin remordimiento, el de ser sincera y buena persona. Trata de recompensarte y mandar al carajo aquellos pensamientos que te perturban, que día a día hace que lleves una vida miserable. Olvídate de los problemas, de tu sufrimiento y ponle un alto a esa situación. ¿Cómo? Solo tú y el destino sabrá como reparar el daño que en tu alma en estos momentos siente.

Te quiero tanto rukia y no quiero que des por vencida.

Tu conciencia.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos en esta oportunidad quise hacer algo diferente y esta vez se dirige la conciencia de rukia hacia a que cambie de animo y no piense en lo que le ha pasado...<p>

espero que les guste...


End file.
